


《合谋》全文

by peachubby



Series: 【芽詹/盾冬/stucky】《合谋》 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: “每一天当你在我身旁睁开眼睛，我知道，这一场叫作爱情的盛大合谋，没有什么是我们的对手。”





	《合谋》全文

Chapter1

Summary：

“一见钟情的爱——你的心会在此刻变得更满，还是更空？”

*

“我们就这样吧。”Dolores抽抽鼻子，初春的天还有些冷，女孩子鼻头和眼眶一圈都红了起来。

Bucky叹了口气，最后一次把手放在女孩儿漂亮的红色头发上，诚心诚意地道歉：“真的很对不起，Dot，我知道是我的问题。”

Dolores蹭掉内侧眼角的泪，撇着向下的嘴角轻轻地点了点头，起身走了，再也没回头。

于是长椅上只剩下Bucky一个人，他看着自己也冷的发红的手背，突然也有了点想掉眼泪的冲动，鼻子酸了又酸，最终还是没让眼泪流出来。

他把腿蜷起来踩在椅子上，又把脑袋埋进胳膊和腿圈起的空间里。

他没那么喜欢Dolores，他知道的。虽然她在床上确实很辣，但做了几次Bucky觉得男女之间的事也就那样，新鲜过后便有些厌倦。没女朋友之前，每周好歹还要幻想着火辣的场景自渎一两次，自从真的有了性经历之后反倒觉得无趣。也越来越少主动去跟女朋友约会，后来连见面说话都少了。

Bucky倒也不是想结束，他只是不知道自己到底喜欢这段感情里的什么，贸然提分手又好像会将人家伤的很深。就只好拖着。

一来二去，女孩子在冷暴力里觉得委屈极了，即使确实喜欢Bucky，也不愿意再受伤害，也便决心提了分手。

这段感情好歹从夏天陪着他到冬天，还是有些不舍的。Bucky在长椅上埋着脑袋丧气地当了半天鸵鸟，直到天色渐渐地暗了，发凉的手脚怎么也再热不起来，他才终于决定回家。

Bucky提着书包心不在焉地走在街上，前晚下过雨的积水还没蒸发，积成一个个小水洼盛着红色的霓虹灯倒影，直直的光在水里变得弯弯曲曲，他脑子里却想起女孩儿的红头发——刚才在他身边哭的一耸一耸连发尾的弯儿都颤起来伤心的样子，被他压在床上连带着染红了女孩子脸庞的样子，还有今早因为女孩转头的动作发梢甩开飞起来的样子……

那节文学课上老师讲到什么才会让Dolores突然转头看向自己来着？

“该怎么理解‘她的心好像失落了什么’①？”老师面对着沉默的课堂，意识到自己刚才突然抛出的问题让教室里的每个人都语塞。

于是他进一步解释道，“当你们走在同一条路上，自发的交换眼神，就像一见钟情的爱——你的心会在此刻变得更满，还是更空？”

“Regret（会遗憾）。”Dolores就是在小声说出这个单词后突然转头看向Bucky，眼神里的难过让Bucky僵直了背。

“你认为是遗憾吗？”讲台上的老师开始和Dolores对起话。

“是的，遗憾……遗憾一见钟情，却不能最终拥有，遗憾没能填补上内心的……空落落。”女孩子微微低着头，没人看得清她回答时的表情，只有Bucky心头暗暗涌上一股大概叫做“抱歉”的情绪，让他坐不安稳。

“但遗憾是留在你心里的东西，所以你认为，这份生长出来的情绪还是让你的心更满了一些，是吗？”

“呃，我想，是的……是的，老师。”女孩子显然没有认真思考老师的反问，只是单纯的意识到班上只有自己回答了问题，身边同学的目光都集中在她身上，甚至还有人注意到她刚才转头的动作，学着她向Bucky那边望过去。课堂的空气登时染上八卦的气氛，她赶紧支支吾吾地敷衍混过，以求从过度的关注里解脱。

*

Bucky踢着路上的小石子，几乎没注意到自己已经走到了红绿灯的路口，走出去发现脚下是白色的斑马线，这才抬头发现亮起的红灯。他收回脚步后退到人行横道外，重新认真思考课上因忙着自责和愧疚而没空思考的老师提问——一见钟情，心里会更满还是更空呢？

他并不知道一见钟情是什么滋味，却暗自认为喜欢上一个人绝不会让心变得空落落的。如果喜欢着谁，一颗心就会被装满，做什么、去哪里都会想着那个人，无论怎么样都不会变得更加空虚，不是吗？

行人随着变绿的信号灯开始走动时，Bucky因为陷在自己的疑问里，又慢了半拍，抬起头发现他已经被人群落下了。恍惚间迟迟迈步，信号灯却又已经到了固定颜色的时长末尾，一闪一闪地跳动起来。他闷闷地朝前走着，瞥见跳动的数字告诉自己没剩下几秒的通行时间，刚想转回目光加快脚步，却被一张侧脸吸引走注意力。

这张侧脸轮廓分明——多半是因为他的主人并不强壮，甚至可以说是弱不禁风。

清晰的骨相让眉骨突出来，金色的眉毛下面垂着长长的金色睫毛，Bucky猜想睫毛下面的瞳色会不会也是同样的金？鼻梁高挺出来，尖锐的鼻头中间有道浅浅的小沟（也许是因为过于瘦削，他又猜想）。

当然，最吸引注意力的还是那头金色的头发……

Bucky见过秋收时风吹动稻田里波动的金，那种金色带着粮食的香气，让他觉得温暖又饱满；他见过橘色猫咪毛发尖端透过阳光纤弱的金，它们飘在空气里，让他鼻子发痒，又幸福得想要发笑。他好像见过世界上一切一切的金色，却没见过这种……让他觉得空落落的金。

是的，他霎时觉得空落落的。

也许是因为没在别的地方见到过这种漂亮的颜色，文字没法形容它的光泽、再伟大的画家终生也调不出相同的色度；也许是因为作为文学生具备强大的通感，却没法通过触觉来感受这种金色的情绪和温度；也许是因为……到底是因为什么呢？

那抹金色动了起来，Bucky意外地见到了让他再次觉得空落落的另一种颜色——金色睫毛下藏着的蓝色，盛着那样一汪蔚蓝的眸子望过来，Bucky突然间忘了怎么呼吸。

“……My heart was missing something

-……我的心好像失落了什么,”

课上被谁念过的词句突然闯进他的耳朵，又或者其实是响起在脑中。

“But it did not know what it was，

-但心本身也不知究竟为何，”

他在忘记呼吸的同时又忘记了怎么行走，却无暇向被自己撞到肩膀的两位男士和一位女士道歉。

“I say it did not know，

-说它不知道是我单方面的判断，”

车喇叭发出的巨大嘀嘀声是什么意思呢？好像胸膛里跳着的咚咚声比外界的声音更大了，是错觉吗？这次他失去的，是一种名为思考的能力。

“Perhaps it did，

-也许它根本深知失落为何，”

脚下的沥青路面开始变得柔软，逐渐失去实感，他错觉自己踩在云端。分辨方向，或决定究竟前进还是后退这件事本身失去意义，他只觉得自己随时会踩空……不，每一步都已踩空。

“For as I left,

-因为在我离开时，”

如果不是脚软又踩空，那是什么让他的心跳动得如此猛烈，势头之大像是要撞穿他的后背前胸。

“I often turn around to see the young man I left behind

-我无法控制自己不频频回望那位年轻男子，”

两股相反方向的人流就快将他们冲开，他没注意到自己什么时候已经纵容目光牵引他转过了身，一个面露不满的路人从面前绕过逆着方向停在原地挡路的他，短暂的遮挡之中刚才还紧追着的金色和蓝色终于消失在视野中。

“Without knowing I did so for him

-完全没意识到我的目光全落在了他身上。”

糟了。

Bucky呆立在危险的路面中间，神智被再次响起的车辆鸣笛声吓回身体里面。

他喃喃念着“抱歉”，快步跑过马路，再次回头找寻他的目标，却开始怀疑刚才看到的不过是场幻觉。

直到下一个颜色跳上信号灯轮班，一波新的路人经过他的身旁。

他怏怏收回目光，却在心里重复地想，糟了，糟了糟了。

到底是什么正变得糟糕，他也不知道，直到他喘着粗气、湿着内」裤在深夜弹起了床。

糟了，那抹金色和蓝色不打招呼，擅自用亲吻和口』活闯进他的梦里造访。

原来一见钟情不是更满而是空落落，洗刷了一切已知情感和神智只留满心的空旷。

*注：①出自《玛丽安的生活》-法国古典作家马里沃

片段原文是法语，我用了电影里的英文字幕，中文自译，有误欢迎指正。

Chapter 2

WARNING:一句话惊寡提及。

*

是的，自从偶然看到的那一眼和偶然梦到的那一夜，Bucky想要找到那个金头发小个子的念头就没断过。他从初春等到树上一季的花都开败、换上厚厚的深绿色叶片，始终没能再遇到——不过他自渎的习惯倒是又回来了，只是脑子里幻想的场景发生了些他没办法说的变化。

遇不到的每一天都让Bucky更加失落消沉一些，他也每一天都跟自己说，放弃吧，和一个经过的路人再相遇的几率多么小呀。

何况就算碰到了又能怎么样？他当时也许根本不是看向你——不能再想了，再想下去Bucky就要第无数次开始怀疑，他放不下的那个陌生人到底是幻想还是真实的存在？

*

直到一个闷热的夏夜，拒绝了好友多次邀约的Bucky，这次却鬼使神差地同意被Natasha拉出来玩。

一起长大的邻居好友很早就跟Bucky坦白了性向，除了这会辜负“爸妈希望他们青梅竹马顺利相恋，毕业直接结婚”的愿望，Bucky对好友是les这件事并没更多的想法。

不过这次被Natasha带来les聚集的酒吧，看见一向强势的好友，因被另一个金褐色短发的女孩子揉进怀里轻轻地吻了嘴角而变红的耳朵尖，Bucky才意识到好友在恋情里跟自己想当然预想的“强势”有那么点出入。

他望向舞池，无数对柔软的身体尽情舞动，相拥着、亲吻着。那些情侣们年轻或年迈，空气里是无需羞愧和隐藏的爱意。

“来跳舞吧！”Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀，Bucky却注意到金褐色短发女孩子牵着好友的那只手轻轻捏了捏，大概是在催促Natasha跟上她。

舞池绿色的灯光照向他的眼睛，Bucky没由来的酸了眼眶。

“不了，我先去喝点什么。”他冲娇小的红头发女孩笑笑，识趣地转身离开。

绿色啊，金色和蓝色融在一起的颜色。

“爱不分性别，选择你爱的那个！”一位头发花白的妇人注意到落单来到吧台的Bucky，仿佛一眼看穿他一样莫名说了这么一句话，同时一只手搂紧自己的伴侣——那是一位面部多处穿环、画着朋克眼线、同样年长的女人（Bucky觉得她非常酷），“只要是真爱” ，她们在他面前交换了一个吻，一齐笑笑地看向他，“就算明天是世界末日又怎样，谁在乎？”

Bucky笑了，他喜欢她们对彼此坦白的爱意和毫不违和的年轻活力，笑得鼻子和眉眼皱起来，棕色的发梢卷卷上挂着少年稚气颤了两颤。看得那对情侣中的其中一位夸张的倒吸一口冷气，“小甜心，快离开这里，不然我们当中有人会被你掰直的。”

另一位不但没在吃伴侣的醋，反而接过话茬也来打趣他，“说真的，小宝贝，你甚至成年了吗？怎么会到这个地方来呢？”

“陪我的朋友。”Bucky指指舞池里红头发的好友，却不经意透过酒吧玻璃门瞧见外面走远的几个男孩子，其中两个走路也要相拥着，还亲吻了对方，吻在嘴唇上。

这边吧台坐着的女性情侣朝着棕发小甜心的目光望过去，相视眨了眨眼，最开始跟Bucky搭讪那位白发妇人说，“去吧，孩子。记着我跟你说过什么。”

Bucky怔怔地回过神，对上一个友善的微笑，“不过你可要保护好自己，像你这样的小帅哥会有不少人追求的。”

回以感激的笑之后，Bucky就离开酒吧跟了上去，他大概知道他们会去哪里，他想。

只是他不知道自己在期待着什么，又或许他知道。

*

跟着三两人群踏进另一个酒吧的一瞬间，Bucky就敏锐地感觉到不少目光向他看过来，炙热露骨和大胆肆意的眼神打量让他有些耻意，又出于不明原因暗暗得意着。

他也好奇的打量着酒吧内部——里面的人有同样舞动的身躯、同样的亲吻和拥抱、同样赤裸的爱意——只不过和刚才那间酒吧完全换了个性别。

Bucky视线扫过一圈周围（特别是人们的头发），没看到什么值得他注意的，或者说，他没看到他心心念念、偷偷期待的那种美好的金颜色，顿时涌上稠稠的失落，想了想觉得无趣便要离开。

不同于碰杯的玻璃碰撞声响从楼上传过来——那是玻璃瓶摔在木地板上的动静，难道有人打架？他下意识抬头寻着声音看向二楼，在看到金色的头顶时心跳几乎停止，反倒低了头紧紧闭上眼睛。

因此错过了楼上那人弯腰不太稳地捡起酒瓶的动作，和同样望过来的、几分错愕、几分看不出情绪的眼神。

“会是幻觉吗？不是幻觉吧？拜托告诉我这不是幻觉。”

好不容易鼓起勇气睁开眼再看过去，Bucky发觉他的期待又落空了，那里的人已经离开，只有一个刚才没看见的玻璃酒瓶呆在同样的位置。

他悻悻地坐下来，这回真的想要喝点什么醉一次来弥补那种逃不开的失落。于是他试图压低嗓音再开口点单，悄悄祈祷酒保不要查他身份证上的年龄。

还没抬起头却看见一杯漂着柠檬的马提尼垫着纸巾从桌面被推过来，Bucky尚未反应过来便被擅自坐下的高大男人半搂进怀里。“漂亮的宝贝，尝尝这个？我请你。”

Bucky第一次被这样对待，头脑发懵僵在原地，连挣脱都忘记。直到他在对方肩头看到一只瘦弱的手在上面拍了两下，随着男人转身他才暂时脱离禁锢，并且看清那只手属于谁。

Steve清清嗓子，“先生，你是不是掉了什么东西？”

“给我滚开，别在这里碍事。”男人不耐烦的摆摆手，甚至没用正眼瞧一下那瘦弱的小个子，更没注意到另一边搂着的Bucky僵直的身体甚至比刚才更紧绷。

“您别误会，我只是注意到刚才您脚边掉了一些白色的小药片。”听到这里，男人的脸色已经阴沉的快滴下水，可是Steve并没有停下来的意思。

“我担心那是什么急救类的药物，万一有人救命急用会出事的，所以我把它们收集起来交给了那边的工作人员，方便失主寻找。”

Steve偏头挑挑眉朝着一个方向示意，穿着警服的“工作人员”从门外进来，四处张望，突然把视线停住在他们这边。

男人明显慌了手脚，恶狠狠地瞪了Steve几眼便强作镇定地往和警察相反的方向逃去。

Bucky身侧的禁锢消失，整个人略微放松下来，却还因为其他什么原因显得紧张极了。他看着Steve招手示意警察过来，随后谨慎地将那杯马提尼递给他们。Bucky看到有警官掏出针筒从那杯酒里抽出一管，其他的人朝着那男人离开的方向追了过去。

“吓到了吗？”忙完这一切，金发的小个子才凑过来，笑着扔给Bucky一个问题。他想说才没有（事实上他还没搞清楚为什么会有警察，自己又为什么应该会被“吓到”），还没来得及开口，却听到问问题的人向酒保要了一杯草莓牛奶，十分自然的推给Bucky。

“记着，不要随便喝陌生人给的饮料,尤其是在这种地方，你根本想不到他们会在里面放什么。”说话的人皱着眉，厌恶的摇摇头。

“所以你刚才说的白色小药片——” Bucky瞪大了眼睛，有些傻愣愣的追问。

“可卡因，大概还加了一份安眠药。不过毒贩子怎么可能会把商品掉在地上让人捡到？我诈他而已。”

“可是，你不也……”Bucky看了看面前的饮料，又看了看推饮料过来的人，故意显得不解又为难。

“啊！”果然，面前的人失去了刚才那种跟瘦小体型不符的稳重气场，慌了手脚，把杯子拿过来用吸管喝了一大口又推了回去，“这杯没问题，你可以放心喝的！”

两个人看着那杯夹在中间的、被喝过的饮料同时呆住，又同时红了脸。

“对……对不起！我重新点一杯给你！”

“没……没关系！我知道这杯没问题！”

——他们甚至同时开口说话，还同时为自己的傻气懊恼不已。

总之Bucky眼疾手快的在那杯草莓牛奶被再一次拿走之前截住了它，并用陌生人用过的吸管同样吸了一大口，“这、这杯就很好”。他连开口说话也故意抢先了一步，只是忘了先把吸管吐出来，有些结巴，不过他想应该无伤大雅。

金发的青年视线还黏在被咬在对方齿间的、自己刚刚用过的那根吸管上，脸红的更厉害了。他不知道从哪里也被传染的结结巴巴，“我、我是Steve，Steve……Rogers.”

“James Barnes,你也可以叫我Bucky。”事实上，他不应该把没几个人知道的小名随便告诉一个陌生人，对吗？可他说出口的话比脑子思考的速度快。

“好的，Jam……呃……Bu, Bucky。”他看到Steve闭上眼顿了顿，悄悄猜他大概是决心让自己别再结巴着说话——虽然他觉得那很可爱。

“你怎么会来这里？呃，我是说，我没看到你的……同伴？”果然，Steve再开口时流利了起来。

“我找错了地方，我想。”Bucky临时胡扯，草莓牛奶第二次被他吸进嘴巴才尝出味道，酸酸的。“你呢？”他假装不在意地打量Steve的周围，暗自揣度哪一个会是Steve的“同伴”。

“这周围有个画展，不过距离开展还有一会儿，朋友建议我们先过来打发时间。”Steve耸耸肩。

“你喜欢看画展？”Bucky眼睛亮亮的，好奇地发问。

“是的，我学美术，已经在大学最后一年了。你……应该还在读高中吧？”Steve再次看向那杯草莓牛奶（未成年的小孩子就应该喝这个，他想。）

“高二，我学文学。”

“oh……好喝吗？” Steve在心里欢呼自己对Bucky的年龄做了正确的判断，一不小心把和刚才话题毫不相关的蠢问题问了出来。

“你想听实话吗？”Bucky倒是不在意突然转变话题，只是有些狡黠地笑了笑，反问道。

“嗯？”

“太酸了，其实我喜欢甜一点的。”

“这样啊……我自己还蛮喜欢喝这个的。”

“Rogers？时间差不多了，我们走吧？”他们还没来得及有更多对话，那边有人在叫Steve了。

Steve并没有答复，却已经起了身并飞快地发问，“你在哪个高中读书？”

“Brooklyn.”

“好。”Steve只丢下一个字，却没给Bucky留反过来询问他学校的机会。

Bucky怅然若失，只叼着吸管大口大口喝起不爱喝的酸口味饮料。

“Bucky，”折回来的人停在他身边，目光又一次略过一分钟前明明还有大半杯现在却只剩杯底的饮料，这回可疑地变红的不仅是Steve的脸颊，甚至还包括了耳朵尖和耳后的一小片皮肤，“改天见。”

还是不等Bucky回答，人又转身走了。

“……改天见。”Bucky愣了几秒，还没放过那根吸管，低下头小声冲着面对的桌面回答。

这次他用了很久才喝完杯底那一点点牛奶，拿起钱包准备结账，“我要付多少钱？”

“您这杯已经结过账了。”

这什么饮料？刚才还酸得他舌尖麻，后味怎么甜的发腻还有点上头？

见鬼。

Chapter 3

*

Bucky又加快了些脚步，他有种预感，有他期待的事情会发生。

所以当他出了学校一眼看到那抹金色的时候，嘴角背叛了自己的反应速度，早早就翘成一个有些得意的弧度。大脑却甜蜜的发懵，还在想怎么让那人先别发现他欲盖弥彰的期待。

事不如人愿，金色头发的小个子不知道为什么在Bucky看过来的时候也把目光投过来。明明他们站得极远，还存在着一大截身高差，可看进对方眼里的瞬间，中间行走的人却透明起来，甚至识趣地连一切声音也带走了。Bucky听不见学校里的好友在背后唤他，只想再快一点、快一点走到那个人身边。

如果眼神能发出声音，空气中应该是千百句来自两条不同声线的同一句“我想要你”。

“Hi.” Steve从靠着的路灯上面起身，想给显然极力压抑着步速走来的人一个拥抱，他在Bucky不自知露出的齿、和被咬着以阻止笑意的下唇上失神了一瞬，随后莫名想到森林里走来一头欢快的棕色小花鹿的画面——就是Bucky头发的那种棕色，不过等等，世界上有没有长着那么可爱的、卷卷漂亮毛发的小鹿？

“Hi，Steve.” 打完招呼Bucky就开始暗自懊恼自己先一步叫了对方的名字，脸颊变得红红的，手指在手掌心偷偷绞紧使着劲，好让自己忍住别做出什么傻动作——如果又先一步去拥抱人家的话，就显得太主动了不是吗，你们又没有在谈恋爱——

Steve没注意到Bucky的小心思，却注意到他身后走过来的其他学生和他们并不善意的、探究的目光，也就有些遗憾地止住了想要伸手拥抱的动作，转而侧身拿起刚才被自己放在地上的画板背包，刚想开口说我们换个地方——

“嘿，Bucky？认识新朋友就不打算理我们了？”

Bucky被叫到名字才突然觉得周围的声音和人群都回来了，没由来的打了个颤，回头望向走来的人们。

这些人和Bucky是同班同学，平时也玩在一起，甚至还总一起讨论哪个妞的胸比较大、穿着打扮比较辣。

所以Bucky要怎么跟他们介绍，自己在Gay吧认识的新朋友Steve呢？

*

“这是谁？你的小女朋友？”不怀好意的声音响起来，Bucky并不觉得生气，却紧张着“Steve被冒犯到”的可能性。

“嘿，放尊重点。他……确实是我新认识的朋友。”

“哪里认识的？怎么之前没介绍给我们认识？只是朋友吗？”挑事的人故意把“只是”和“朋友”两个词咬的极重。

Bucky被连串的质问供起了火，还是好脾气的克制着解释道，“我们也才认识不久。”

“哦？朋友之间讲话离得那么近吗？”人群里有人挑衅的贴过来，离Bucky的脸近在咫尺，语气里的不善和调笑尽数打在他鼻子上，“哪有两个男人这样说话的？”

“——你是不是Gay啊？”

“——如果我是深柜，我也会像你那样狡辩。”

“——说话啊，怎么不告诉我们原来你是Gay，吸别人屌的小婊」子？”

Bucky觉得自己以前对朋友的定义一定是有大差错，不然怎么会认识了这帮混蛋？

其中一个人突然想到什么似的，夸张地大叫，又夸张的抖动肩膀，仿佛要抖下去什么脏东西一样，“老天爷，你甚至还在我家过过夜！”他指了指自己的裤裆，“我警告你，你不要打我这根宝贝的主意，我对走男人的后门可不感兴趣！”

他还没什么反应，倒是先注意到一边的Steve有些气息不稳，攥紧了拳头就想往那张脏嘴上砸。但还没出拳就被Bucky握住，Steve抬头看到棕发的青年冲他眨了眨眼，手底下捏了捏他示意没关系。

Bucky眨完眼瞬时换上一种畏惧又抱歉的表情，“在你家过夜的事，真的很抱歉——”

刚才说话的人没想到他对于自己的挑衅竟然这么平静，甚至还道上了歉，甚是得意地扬起鼻孔朝着Bucky，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

Steve也有些吃惊，转头注意到Bucky的表情——咬着下唇憋笑的惯用把戏。“不然我也不知道你过得这么困难，穷的只有一条裤衩穿。穿脏了只能翻个面凑合，洗了的那一天就只能不穿——”

得意的表情消失了，刚刚还挂着得得意的脸色变得难看起来。那人身边不知道什么时候空旷了许多，刚才还围着的高中生们瞬间微不可察的后撤了小半步，仿佛在躲什么肮脏的细菌似的。

Steve心下了然，也低下头想笑。Bucky紧追着又开始发言，两边眉尾往下一撇，一脸委屈——

“不幸去你家过夜那天你就洗了内裤，光着屁股被我不小心瞥了一眼，呕……”Steve发誓他在Bucky眼睛里几乎看到了干呕产生的真实生理泪水。 

“之后的一个月我都没吃中餐，谁叫吃中餐需要用筷子，可我看见筷子就想起你的——”

空旷的区域变得更大了些，人们忙着嗤笑着往后撤步，留下挑事者站在中央，脸比锅底黑。

“所以请放心，我对你的臭牙签没有任何感兴趣。”Bucky的眉毛杨回去了，嘴角也重新翘起来，完全没察觉自己说了多么侮辱人的话一样。

“原来没有想象中那么不懂自我保护嘛……”

正在Steve暗自想着那次在酒吧的帮助是不是有些多余时，被群嘲的人冲上来就想用拳头招呼Bucky。Steve快速往刚才站的位置斜前方前迈了一步，瞧准了跑过来那人的后腿弯，在他马上就要碰到Bucky的瞬间出脚踢中，力道绝不算大，却让那个比自己高出好多的高大男生瞬间腿软跪地，连Bucky的头发丝都没碰到。

Bucky看到跪倒在面前的人噗嗤笑了出声，却几乎同时憋住笑意，换上一脸惊恐，后退两步用手夸张的挡了挡腿间，把他的话原封不动还了回去，“你干嘛？！可不要别打我宝贝的注意！”

地上跪着的人被围观人群的哄笑耻得挣扎了几下愣是没起来，腿上受的那一下更是出乎意料地卸了他的力气，只好气急败坏、恼羞成怒的吼，“没否认你就是承认了对吧！死基」佬！恶心！”

Bucky不但没生气，还挂上一个俏皮的笑容？“恶心？”棕发的男孩子没细想其中存了几分私心，晃悠着挪到Steve跟前，微微低了低头在靠近他嘴角的地方响亮的亲了一口，人群屏住了气，顿时炸开一片静谧。

“是不是更恶心了？”亲毕Bucky慢条斯理地踱步到刚站起一半的人身边，故意凑得极近，歪着头说，“也亲你一下？”

“噗通——”那人又一次起立失败。

Bucky拍了拍还愣在原地、脸红到脖子根的Steve，示意他离开。转身的时候散漫地把手揣进牛仔裤兜里，甩出最后一句话，“觉得恶心就离我们远点。”

Steve跟上去，又回头看了看还跪在原地的人，觉得自己上次的帮助，大概真的是多余了吧……？

*

身前的人似乎是用光了今天说话的额度，一声不吭地低头走在前面， Steve甚至险些跟不上Bucky的脚步。

他不知道Bucky是不是真的像他表现的那样，不在意刚才那些难听的话，万一他其实心里很难过呢？要不要说点什么安慰他？可是要怎么说才能哄他开心呢？Steve做不出决定，只好闷闷地疾步快走，不会安慰也就算了，他总不能连人都跟丢。

Steve没注意到他已经跟着来到了一个公园，也同样没注意到Bucky突然停下的脚步……

“咚——”正在加速过程中的脑袋撞到另一具身体，在安静的开放空间发出沉重的闷响。

“噢！对……对不起，Bucky，是不是撞疼你了！”Steve还捂着自己的前额，却急急忙忙绕到人前面去查看Bucky的表情怎么样——他知道自己的脑袋很硬，那可是他这么多次打架用的最多、最有力的“武器”，那一下说实话撞得也的确不轻——所以可怜的Bucky一定被他撞疼到好看的眉毛扭在一起，嘴角也委屈地向下撇着……天哪，他会不会疼得掉眼泪？

但Steve没看到想象中表情痛苦的Bucky。

他猜想是因为疾走了不短的路、再加上初春的风还很冷，所以吹得Bucky的一头棕色卷毛有些凌乱，脸也红得这样不正常，看起来一副……呆呆的样子。

“Bucky？”他轻轻唤他。

“……啊？哦，抱歉，我好像走神了……”Bucky似乎丝毫没注意到自己后背刚刚才受到了重击似的。他不好意思地揉了一把自己的头发，又在脸上搓了搓，然后埋在自己的手掌心里闷闷地说，“Steve？”

“嗯？”Steve也被传染得走神，想着那双手底下的脸蛋肯定被搓得更红了。

“我……很抱歉我没有经过你的同意就当着那么多人的面吻了你……有没有吓到你？我平时不那样随便亲男孩子的……”果然被蹂躏得更红的脸被那双手放出来，湿润的灰绿色眼睛有些躲闪地望向Steve，随后想又急急忙忙地补充道，“呃……我是说……除了你我也没有亲过别的男孩子……”

两个男孩子站在四下无人的公园，顶着各自红透了的脸。

一个没发现自己的解释似乎并没有必要——再说一次，他们又不是在恋爱，不是吗——而另一个没意识到，自己正因为一句解释而在心里欢欣鼓舞着傻笑。

“所以你……并没有因为那些话不开心？”Steve发现他们关注的重点根本不一样，但还是小心翼翼的试探着确认。

“我不是反击的很好嘛，这简直是我发挥最好的一次！”别说低落了，Bucky说起刚才，简直像是持球冲锋成功得分的四分卫那样得意，“倒是你，会不会觉得被冒犯？他们把你说成……我的‘小女朋友’……什么的。”棕发的少年越说声音越低，尤其有着“我的”和“小女朋友”两个词的那半句话，发音染着不知名的情绪，含混得几乎听不清。

Bucky的脑袋同样也随着声音越来越低——明明是逃避的动作，反而因为身高差的存在，让他们更清楚地看进对方的眼睛。

Steve看到那样神采奕奕的Bucky，顿时解开了自己担忧的眉头，放心地笑开了，“我？我早就习惯啦。你没有不开心就好。”

Steve明亮的笑感染得Bucky也想要开心起来，却又沮丧道，“怎么办？我倒是不在意他们怎么说，但是连累你也被当成同、同性恋了……”他说到这里打了个磕绊，差点咬到自己的舌头。漂亮的五官苦恼又懊悔的皱作一团，“以后万一没有女孩追求你了，怎么办？”

“本来也没有人追我啊。”Steve的笑意更浓了，金色的睫毛忽的抬起来，“何况我也不认为人们需要以自己的性取向为耻。”他那样真诚的说，有阳光从玻璃一样蓝的眸子上滑过去，把那种蓝洗得更加干净澄澈。

瞬间，一股熟悉的踏空感又袭击了Bucky，“怎么会有人不喜欢你……我是说……怎么会没有人喜欢你呢，一定是你太谦虚了。”一颗心又强势地在胸腔里冲撞开来，他说着话的同时侧过脸去不看对面的人。

小个子的男孩只是笑着摇头，握了握肩头的画板背带。“Bucky，可以让我画你吗？”Steve指向一边树下的长椅，示意他们可以坐下来。

“从第一次见到你，我就很想画你了。”

*

Bucky开始后悔自己答应了做Steve的人像速写练习模特。毕竟这意味着他要像现在这样，承受那双好看的蓝眼睛在他脸上一次又一次的游走和审视——他怀疑自己今天一天脸红的次数已经超过了十几年人生的总和。

他迫使自己放松，把注意力集中在别的地方。

小时候Bucky很害怕在众人面前说话，尤其是与别人对视、眼神交流。但妈妈说，交流的时候不应该眼神游离，看着别人的眼睛才显得真诚。妈妈教他把注意力集中在对方的眉间，这样既不用真正的眼神对视，也能表示同样的礼貌和真诚。虽然Bucky已经渐渐克服了这种怯场的恐惧，可是紧张的时候，还是会习惯性的看向那个位置。

不过Bucky发现这个小技能好像在Steve这里失效了。不管他有多么想把自己的眼神固定在同一个地方，视线还是会不听话的下滑，扫描Steve高挺的鼻梁、和因为专注轻轻抿起来的淡色嘴唇。那对金色的睫毛更过分，它们因为抬眸又垂眸而闪动着，Bucky不得不分给它们过多的关注。

“Bucky，不要咬嘴唇。”Steve因为专注画画，没注意到自己有些强势的语气。

“嗯？”他回过神，下意识快速伸出舌头舔了舔刚才被自己咬着的嘴唇……他什么时候咬住的来着？这样带着命令意味的一句话让Bucky浑身过了电似的，微不可察地抖了一抖，又咬住了嘴唇而不自知。

Steve抬起头，看到Bucky紧张的表情，顿时觉得自己的语气算得上粗鲁，慌忙道歉，“对不起，Bucky！我只是想说，最开始画你的时候没有这个动作，所以……”他右手还握着炭笔，于是非常自然的伸出左手，用大拇指把Bucky的下唇从他自己的牙齿下面解救出来，拨弄的动作让柔润、有些泛白的唇瓣沾着水光弹动了一瞬，Steve失神地在心里喟叹这样的饱满和柔软程度，他又摩挲到Bucky嘴边的皮肤，“…只是…咬唇会让这里的肌肉线条和阴影有变化……”

没人想得起到底是谁先凑近的，总之他们的鼻尖就快要贴在一起，Bucky几乎能看得到Steve脸上金色的细小绒毛。

画板同时硌得两个人有些发疼时，他们才注意到与对方之间不知不觉缩短得有些过分的距离，又像是被对方的呼吸和皮肤表面的温度烫到一样弹开。

“啊……快、快画好了，你看看。”Steve匆匆低下头，在又添了几笔的同时说。

Bucky接过画板，“Wow，Steve，这真是……”，嘴唇的部分只有几笔简单的线稿，显然是他擅自改变的小动作让作者为难了。但整张画足以让他看着纸上的自己说不出话，Bucky没想过他在Steve眼里……这么好看。

“我要走了，一会还有晚课。我会回家把它画完，下次带给你看，好吗？”Steve将画板重新塞进包里，站起来跟还在长椅上的Bucky告别。

Bucky脸上属于Steve的体温还没散，那幅画着自己的画也好看得让他舍不得放手。他为突然的分别而心悸着，因而有些急切地想要确认，“也就是说我很快……就能再见到你？”

“当然。”Steve背着画板慢慢倒退着，他笑着跟Bucky挥手，“我们还会见很多很多，很多面。”

*

还是同一个公园。

同一棵树下的同一把长椅。

上面蜷着不再伤心的，同一只鸵鸟Bucky。

Chapter 4

*

Bucky收到那幅画的时候已经过了一周，当然，这并不代表漫长的一周数天里他们只见了那唯一一面。

画上的Bucky垂着眼眸，一缕卷卷的头发垂下来，斜着搭在眼皮和鼻梁上，以及——

“我回家以后发现，还是你咬着嘴唇的样子……我记得比较清楚。”Steve实在想不到别的说法，话一出口就意识到这实在有些直白。他不太好意思地摸摸自己的鼻梁，没去看Bucky的表情。

“Um……它很好看，我真的很喜欢。”Bucky飞快地舔了舔唇，“谢谢你，Steve，我会好好收藏它的。”

事实上，那也并不是Bucky收到来自Steve的唯一一幅画。

后来Bucky的卧室四面墙和床头摆起来的画越来越多，除了他自己的那幅画像——Bucky不是不喜欢，但他看到那幅画的时候总想到Steve那一句有些强势的“不要咬嘴唇”，以及他的手指拂过自己唇和脸颊的触感，想着想着脸就热起来。

他第二次梦见他，而那晚他在梦里重复了这句话。

梦里Steve伏在他身上，轻咬着他侧颈，睫毛倏地抬起来痒痒地扫在压着的人下颌，目光落在他唇瓣，“别咬，Bucky”，含混地说完却伏过来将他的下唇叼着咬进自己口中。

他的指间被插「进另一双手的五指，与此同时，舌也被伸进来的、属于另一个人的舌尖勾住，纠缠不休。直到他错觉自己快要窒息才被那缠绵的吻放开，双手仍被扣紧、压在身侧，动弹不得。金色的头顶从锁骨开始向下移动，落下一串湿漉漉的吻，直到小『腹，然后Bucky感到自己被一个柔软而温暖的地方包裹起来……

“…嗯——Steve……”

叫着那人的名字醒来后，Bucky红着脸把自己弄脏的床「单塞进洗衣机，而那幅画也被他藏进了衣柜的第二个隔层，再没试着摆出来。

*

Steve看到树荫底下小憩的花猫，非说小猫头顶那撮棕色的毛是Bucky头发的颜色，先画来练习调色，下次画他的时候用。

草丛里开了一束颜色不寻常的花、阳光穿过层层叠叠的树叶的样子、又或者是傍晚一潭闪着金光的湖水，他把看到的时候感到欢喜的一切全部画下来，哪怕只是心情好的时候简单的色块练习。

画的多了又说画室摆不下，就拿来送给Bucky。

可是Bucky参观过Steve的学校（普瑞特艺术学院）和画室——那里明明大得很……“大概是每个人都画的像Steve一样多，所以才没空间放了吧。”Bucky每收到一副画，都要这样跟自己讲，并且假装他没有高兴得想要紧紧拥抱那些画的作者。

他们每周末都约好一起出去玩，有时是一起去看画展，Bucky喜欢Steve静静停在某幅画前欣赏的样子。虽然他始终看不懂抽象派，但当色块碰撞点亮玻璃一样澄澈的眼珠，让那双蓝色的瞳孔染上其他绚丽的颜色，他突然就能读懂画里的美。

Steve也会陪Bucky去图书馆看上一整天的书。每周末晚，图书馆一层展厅会邀请客座讲师或书作者举办读书会。他们选择跳过那些过于高深的政治类或法律类新书宣讲，Bucky只是尤其喜欢听一些诗集——他总是在脸颊皮肤感受到纸巾的触感时，才知道自己无意识地流了满面的泪水，而Steve总能在刚刚好的时间注意到，并帮他擦去。

从格林威治村到蔓越莓街，海鲜、牛排店、汉堡快餐，几个月下来，他们根据附近交通和真实的用餐体验，几乎对每一家小有名气的店都做了自己的测评。

Steve有一个小本子，用来记录沿途适合写生的地点，Bucky看到也买了一个放在口袋，时不时写写画画——后来被Steve瞄到，上面写的是Bucky最喜欢的餐馆排名，画的是值得他评几颗星星，以及最喜欢的那家热狗店旁边，还有路痴Bucky画下来的一些简单路标和小地图。

尚且有些冷的春天，他们总是去吃冒着热气的食物，诸如汤汁丰富的意面或刚炸好的薯条。至于夏天，他们流连各种冰品店，也尝试过某家著名的日料，可是他们实在无法接受生鱼肉腥腻的口感，何况那次之后Steve起了好几天小疹子，大概是轻微的过敏症状。

就这样，秋天到了，不过他们暂时还没想好什么食物适合这个季节。

但这不重要，他们总会找到的。

*

虽然Bucky出生在秋天，但他并没有多喜欢这个季节。

他讨厌看到那些叶子一天比一天枯黄，簌簌地落下来，最后整个秋天跟成堆的落叶一起被人们打包遗弃掉，寒冷的冬天就要来了。

“我特别怕冷，你呢，Steve？”Bucky侧躺在落叶上，打了个寒颤，虽然太阳正晒在身上，可温度毕竟已经低了一些。

Steve在低头勾画的间隙抬头，有些无奈地笑着看向他，“Buck，你看看我”，说完又重新看向画纸，在左下角着重描着什么，“我身体这么弱，当然又怕热、又怕冷。太热我很容易会中暑、呼吸困难，太冷了的话，我的手脚穿多少衣服还是暖不起来。”

“……噢…没关系，至少秋天很适合你！唔……我腿麻了，可以动一下吗？”在当模特这件事上，Bucky渐渐得心应手起来，不再像刚开始一样，一动也不敢动。

“当然，我也刚好画完了。”Steve给自己的模特看过画后，把画收进包里——他还要回去完善一些地方才行——和Bucky一起在堆叠的黄色落叶上躺下来。

秋天的云很少，阳光不受什么阻碍地洒下来，两个人百无聊赖的盯着天空发呆晒太阳，满眼看过去只有大片的蓝。Bucky随便从身侧拿起一片大大的落叶，在手里摆弄着，不经意地掸掉了上面的一层浮灰，一边的Steve在小小的扬尘里打了个喷嚏。

“啊，抱歉，Steve…”

“没关系，我是因为看到阳光才会打喷嚏的①。”

注①：光喷嚏反射，也叫“旋光性喷嚏反射”。人群中有大约10%到35%的人一见到阳光或灯光就鼻腔发痒，容易打喷嚏。

“噢！我知道这个，我妹妹也会这样！”Bucky支起身子，把手里的叶片罩在Steve脸上，挡住他的额头和眼睛，“这样有没有好一点？还会想打喷嚏吗？”

Steve在叶子底下点点头，又摇摇头，分别回答了两个问题。毛茸茸的金色头发蹭过干枯的叶片，发出小小的声响，搞得Bucky心里突然痒痒的。

安静半晌，他发现自己依然保持着支起身子侧卧的姿势，直直地盯着那片叶子，或者说，盯着别的什么——比如Steve的嘴唇。

纤薄的身体在铺满落叶的地上均匀地呼吸着，Bucky分不清自己是在猜想还是祈祷，总之脑子里冒出来一个肯定句——“Steve睡着了。”

他飞快地俯身又起身，甚至还没好好感受到Steve嘴唇的触感，就已经把自己的身体砸向落叶中间重新躺好。

“天哪，Steve会被我的心跳声音吵醒吗？”他紧闭着眼颤抖着想。

那片叶子因为起身的动作重新落在地上，金发的男孩子确实醒了，又或者他根本从没睡着。他将短暂的吻还回去，还擅自增加了这个吻的时长和深度。

Bucky睁开眼睛，金色的前发扫着自己的额头，熟悉的蓝眼睛此时像最贵重的宝石，因为被私藏起来而没有看向他，它们的主人正专注于和心上人的第一个，哦不，第二个吻。

直到蓝宝石终于舍得被展览出来，就像他们终于舍得结束这个吻。

“我们为什么等到现在才做这个（Why we have been waiting for so long to do this）？”

Steve叹了叹气，一手支撑脑袋，另一只手一下一下轻柔地向后抚摸着Bucky的发顶，目光留恋着他的唇，认真地问他。

“那我们应该做更多来弥补那些错过的时间（Then we should do more to make up those times we’ve missed）。”

Steve被拉着倒在Bucky身上，然后棕发的男孩子打了个滚，两个人面对彼此，重新侧卧在落叶堆里。

是呀，有足够的时间让他们认真亲吻。

*

他们脱掉对方衣服的时候天色尚早。

不是所有人都是拥有假期的学生，Steve的小房子飘窗外传来由车流、人海组成的嘈杂背景音，挡住窗户这头白日宣淫的光景。他们之中没有人提出要拉上窗帘或是关上窗户，事实上，他们正忙着做一些相反的事情——剥开或是打开什么。

小房间很安静，安静得能听清一切吵闹声响，甚至包括尘埃在空气里悄悄爆开的声音。秋日午后的光从外面照进来，Bucky低着头，却被耀得有些晕。

那是外面的光，还是Steve金灿灿的头发上发出来的光？

车流、或是人海推搡着风溜进来，仍带着炎夏尾巴上的热意，和一些吻一起落在Bucky的胸膛上面，激起层层颤栗和心悸。小小的凸起从胸膛沿着皮肤爬上他因后仰而抻直的喉咙，逼出几声低叹。

Steve比欣赏希腊众神祗塑像更甚着迷，用眼神和亲吻虔诚膜拜恋人的躯体、他小麦色的肌肤。他喜欢他健壮又优柔的肌肉曲线，他喜欢他略短的、显得幼态的下巴和笑起来皱成一团的稚气的脸，好像因为爱他，他的不安和自卑都能被温柔安抚。因为爱他，他也许注定就短暂的生命都能在这个人身上久久延续。

而当Bucky看向Steve，他读过所有如歌的诗句都哑然无声，没有什么能表达他看着恋人时的心情。他喜欢他肋骨和肩头因为太瘦弱而清晰地突出来的样子，他喜欢他看起来易碎又脆弱，这让他感到抱歉，抱歉要让他承受自己这一腔不能停止的、沉重又炙热得足以让人覆灭的爱意，抱歉这份爱他再也无法完整的交给第二个人，同时得意而庆幸着——他深知他甘之若饴。

他们赤裸着相对站立，窗外的日光慷慨地将金色赠给他们年轻的身体，少年的视线在对方的眼睛和嘴唇间胶着、迷了路。一侧是金色的窗，装着奔忙劳碌却成熟的社会动物；一侧是平淡无奇的男孩房间，尚且还能称其装载的东西为童年。

该倒向哪边？

有人先从痴迷的对视里回过神来，他垫高脚尖，揉乱棕色的头发，抢走他的呼吸，绑架他的唇舌，用爱意洗礼和占有一具身体是此刻上天突降于他的使命和神谕。

Bucky昏头昏脑，被推着倒在床上的时候还分不清那份柔软是不是实感。

可他明白他倒向哪边。

倒向床褥与身体之间，倒向湿热亲吻和触碰，那是他甘愿堕入的欲望深渊。

他们不知道彼此的亲吻可以让自己发出那样暧昧的声音，不知道另一个人的呼吸竟可能会同时灼伤自己的皮肤和心智。不过少年人总是乐于探索并喜于新的发现，他们也不例外，尤其当探索对象是自己恋人的身体。

年轻的欲望抵在一起，硬邦邦地摩擦对方，需要解救和释放。

Bucky跨坐在Steve身上，手掌向后撑着他并不健壮的大腿，却好像世间万物再没有别的东西能让Bucky满足一样，依赖着Steve圈着两根性器的手，咬着湿润的唇用同样湿漉漉的绿眼睛无声祈求他给他高潮，殊不知Steve强行避开那双眼睛和泛着干玫瑰色的唇，怕自己的高潮被它们吸出来，怕自己忍不住过于色情地想要让它们沾上属于自己的东西。

于是金发的小个子粗喘着转头，忍耐着临界的生理冲动，却悄悄膜拜身上的人柔软腰肢的行迹，它灵活的让Steve想要流泪。

感谢造物主将这天赋异禀赐给你，感谢祂将你赐予我，我是多么有幸，能够品尝你美好的柔软身体。

Bucky将脸埋进紧拥着的人的锁骨，几乎是低泣着和他同时泄出来，两具身体还在颤抖，Steve承受着Bucky的重量脱力地倒进床铺。生理性的泪水先于他们任何一方碰触到两个人的唇，随后被无辜的卷进口腔，被两根舌争抢瓜分，又在其间抵死缠绵。

青春的魅力大概就在于，事情总归还算是容易重来，这当然包括精力旺盛的身体。

他们在彼此的口腔里纠缠了足够久的时间，没完全冷却的情欲很容易复燃。Steve用单薄胸膛抵着Bucky尚不宽厚的背，一条手臂环着他的身体，将他向自己拥紧。另一条手臂忙着照顾他重新硬起来的性器。

Bucky耻于自己无法控制的顶弄动作，快感太超过就接近折磨，他蜷起身体往背后Steve怀里缩，却被身后同样坚挺的硬物抵住摩挲。Bucky分神去抑制自己的呻吟声音，就快忘了怎么呼吸，几乎昏厥在情动和Steve 的身体之间。

Steve 的状况也好不到哪里。Bucky被弄得一直往他怀里躲，臀腿磨蹭着他的勃起却始终纾解不得力。他拥着恋人想要再紧一点，祈祷可以紧到融进他的身体里面。但性欲的顶端往往情感最脆弱，让人鼻酸。

“不，不可以，我不能忍受触碰不到你，我会随时随刻想要你、抚摸你的皮肤和身体。我不能让任何人抢走你，包括我自己。”

终于，Bucky又一次得到释放，但他与恋人达成了脆弱情感的共享。相拥始终不够紧，太爱了就总想被进入和完全占有，何况身后的人还悬在欲的高崖上，理当由他解救。所以他回过头，同时用眼神、亲吻和向后磨蹭了两下的身体邀请Steve。

“不行……Buck……”Steve向后挪了挪胯，离那让人失去神智的诱惑远了些，才找回自己变了调的低沉嗓音，“我们没有任何准备，你会受伤。所以今天不可以，Bucky……”他将胡乱说着的话和亲吻嚼在一起，黏黏糊糊吻着Bucky的脸侧、再是耳垂、嘴唇。

虽然被填满的愿望没能被满足，但总不能因为Steve实际上非常合理的担心和体贴而埋怨——反正自己的身体还有别的地方可以被进入。

于是Bucky在Steve怀里转过身，又撑起身体，像Steve在梦里对他做的那样，把恋人压在身下，从锁骨到下腹留下一串亲吻的水痕。然后他下床在床边跪好，在Steve没反应过来之前，将他还没发泄的性器含住，手掌从背后托着他瘦弱而纤细的腰让他坐起来。

过于温暖和强烈的快感让Steve用嘴喘着粗气，话出口也变得结结巴巴，“Bucky……no……你可以、哈啊……不用这样的……”。

Bucky用一次深喉阻止他的抗拒，并且抬眼看着Steve表示自己想要这个。

喘息的间隙，Steve看到那双小鹿似的绿眼睛正深情而温顺地望向他，将他并不美好的身体当做自己的全世界满满盛进里面。

如果说Steve之前尝试过做一个贴心而温柔的床伴，那么现在，Bucky简直为情爱而生的身体和口腔、属于他的所有——打消了他一切委婉的善良念头。

Steve必须做些什么来阻挡将那个棕色的发顶粗暴的压向自己的念头。他伸出颤抖的手指去触Bucky颤抖的睫毛，那上面还沾着Bucky自己的精液，它们沾湿了几根睫毛并且粘成了一小簇，极轻巧的抖着。

他又像第一次画Bucky时一样去抚摸他的唇，大拇指上还被他们之前射出来的东西覆着，Steve闭上眼对自己说，噢承认吧，那次你就已经想这样做了。

再睁开眼的时候眼神又暗了几分，他直直地盯着那张被自己操弄着、和自己的性器没有一丝缝隙的嘴唇，将沾着精液的大拇指一起伸进去占有同一张嘴巴，已经干涸的白色痕迹被再一次弄湿，还未干涸的液体被过于紧致的唇过滤掉，堪堪积在嘴角，几乎要沿着下巴滴落。

Bucky奇异地受用被这样色情的对待，乖巧的舌头瞬间缠上来，同时侍弄着Steve伸进来的手指和他涨热的阴茎。淫靡的水声响得愈加频繁，Steve将手指抽出来，用被舔舐湿润的手轻轻推拒Bucky的脸颊，示意自己快到极限，却被Bucky抗拒的眼神和喉咙里缠绵的、真情实意的不满轻哼声——他在求他给他——彻底绷断了最后一丝理智。

精液斜着射出一条线，挂在垂下的睫毛和被操开、忘了闭起来的嘴上。绿眼睛睁开了，眼角还带着被呛出来的湿意，于是那段白色的线有了第二个截断处，柔软的舌头伸出来，上面还挂着精液，又嫌不够似的去舔唇边的。几滴汇到一起，沿着下巴滴落下来，Steve用吻去接、用舌如数还回去。

“噢……Bucky……”他在亲吻里模糊地说。

感谢上天我拥有你，从理智到身体，连过分的情色愿望都实现。

*

爱也许是一见钟情，但爱情不是。

拥有它的人，要用无数个拥抱，把彼此孤单岁月里的寂寞、不公、受的苦和伤慢慢碾磨碎。

用无数个亲吻，燃起无数把高热的火，将呼吸与骨血同彼此的相互熔汇。

在无数个可能的未来里，哪怕前路是无法想象的千难万险，我只想和你一起无路可退。

*

“一见钟情的爱——你的心会在此刻变得更满，还是更空？”

爱情不会是空的。

因为后来再看到你的每一眼都还是心动，对你的爱有快要溢出来那么多、那么多。

每一天当你在我身旁睁开眼睛，我知道，这一场叫做爱情的盛大合谋，没有什么是我们的对手。


End file.
